Thunder and Silence
by Half-elf
Summary: Set before anyone but Tamaki knows of Haruhi's fear of thunder, a chance encounter with Takashi will change the course of their whole relationship. Haruhi/Takashi


AN: Started watching OHC and definitely enjoyed the epic weirdness of it. I know that Haruhi's supposed to end up with Tamaki but, really, I find him good hearted but annoying with a rather large chunk of creepy added in because he claims to be her father. Personally, I like the strong silent type or the intelligent character so, when faced with choosing between Takashi and Kyoya, Takashi won hands down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters therein. I am not making a profit from this story.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Thunder and Silence" by Half-elf

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

~School~

It was after hours in music room number three and the only person who was still there was one, Fujioka Haruhi. "There." She said with satisfaction. Hands on her hips she surveyed her work. The room was spotless once again, no mean feat after the mess Tamaki and the twins made. "Finally. Now I can go home." She had just reached for her bag when the first peel of thunder ripped through the quiet.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Takashi reentered the darkened halls of the Ouran Academy and silently moved through the halls to the music room, blinking in surprise when he found the door unlocked. Opening the door quietly, he cautiously moved into the room as the storm continued to rage outside. Looking around, the room seemed deserted though the lights remained on. 'A mistake,' he thought. He continued over to the table where he hosted with Mitsukuni when he heard the first whimper.

He quickly found the source and his heart froze. "Haruhi?" She had wedged herself between the cabinet and the corner, her head pressed against her raised knees. He knelt beside her, fear rising as he thought of what could be wrong. He didn't see any marks on her face or hands and her uniform was still intact… he gave a sigh of relief when that particular fear was laid to rest. But he had to know.

"Haruhi?" He reached out and gently touched the top of her head. She flinched and slowly raised her eyes. Before he knew what had happened, she had launched herself at him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He blinked in shock as her small frame trembled against him. "Wha-?" But the word was cut off when he heard her desperate whisper.

"Please."

Again, his heart froze. The pain held in that one word shook him to his core.

"Please. Make it stop."

His arms closed tightly around the trembling figure and he cradled her on his lap, her face still nestled against his neck, one hand clutching his shirt. He held her in silence, one hand lightly stroking her back but he could still feel her shudder at each boom. 'She needs a distraction.' He shifted slightly and brought her closer to him.

"When I was a young boy, I dreamed of becoming a samurai." He could feel her breathing slow and her muscles loosen slightly and he fought a smile. "I would borrow my father's shinai and put one of the kitchen's pots on my head and run around the garden fighting off invisible bandits. And I was always victorious, saving countless villages with my daring acts of bravery."

She let out a quiet laugh, her breath tickling the side of his neck. He shifted her closer, his hand continued to run up and down her small back. "No one minded, until I accidently broke one of my mother's favorite statues. I remember that it was a particularly nasty villain who I was about to dispatch when Mitsukuni called my name and I spun around. The statue went flying."

He could feel her smile against his throat. "What…" She flinched only slightly as a low rumble echoed weakly in the distance. "What did your parents do?"

"For the rest of the summer it was my job to tend all the gardens on our property. Though Mitsukuni did try to help." He looked out the window and noticed the clearing sky. "The rain's stopped."

Her eyelashes fluttered against his skin then she lifted her head and looked out the window. "So it is." The remaining tension drained away from her muscles and she sat up. His arms slipped from her and she realized that she was still perched in his lap. She shot up, a blush caressing her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

He stood in one fluid movement. "Ah."

She paused then smiled. It seemed that, now that the crisis was over, he returned to his taciturn nature. She bowed, "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

A smile lurked at the corner of his lips as he reached out and rested a hand on her head. "Go home." With that, he turned, picked up his forgotten book, and left the music room.

Haruhi smiled. She knew that she didn't have to ask him not to mention this, he would never think about broadcasting her fears. The hand that had rested against his chest curled into a fist, she could still feel his warmth. 'His voice rumbled, like thunder.' She blinked, wondering why that thought made her feel so calm. With a shrug, she picked up her bag, closed up the room, and went home.

~Vacation~

A weekend at the beach turned into a weekend stuck in the house ('mansion' Haruhi grumbled) because of the weather. While the day started off bright and clear by the afternoon it had turned chilly and wet. It wasn't too bad, just annoying, so the group split up and did their own things… until Takashi heard a crack of thunder in the distance.

'Haruhi?' With a quick nod to Mitsukuni, he went in search of her. While Tamaki ran around the house looking for his 'darling daughter' Takashi went straight to the most likely place to find her; the library.

He entered the large room to find only a single light lit above the desk. Quickly turning on the over head light, he moved to the desk where Haruhi's books lay scattered about. And next to the desk, in the small space between it and the bookshelves, was Haruhi. This time, without waiting for acknowledgement, he simply picked her up and settled into the small space with her curled up on his lap, her head tucked under his chin, facing away from the windows.

She was tense but he had arrived before the storm reached its height so she was still somewhat calm. "Mori-senpai…" She curled into him, her hand coming up and gripping his shirt front again. Turning her face into his neck, she took a calming breath. With his arms around her and his warmth seeping into her tense muscles, she began to relax. Until another crack of thunder broke the silence.

His arm tightened around her. Looking around for a distraction he noticed the open book on the desk. With a stretch he pulled it towards him and he smiled; _Japanese History_. Continuing from the open page, his calm voice rumbled softly in her ear, overpowering the thunder.

She nuzzled his neck, enjoying his arm wrapped protectively around her and the beat of his heart, steady and strong, under her palm. She listened to him, page after page, without hearing a single word. She heard only the strength of his voice, felt the warmth of his body, and the care in his touch. It was a while before she became aware that he had stopped reading.

She blinked in surprise when she realized that the storm had come and gone without her notice. She sat up slightly but still remained within the circle of his arms. Meeting his gaze, she blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it had stopped."

His large hand brushed the length of her back. "It's okay."

Her blush deepened and she couldn't meet his gaze though she didn't know why. She smoothed out the wrinkles her grip on his shirt caused, more aware now than before of the muscles it concealed. Her hand froze when she realized she had been stroking his chest beyond the need of merely straightening his shirt. She dropped it to her lap. "Thank you, again, Mori-senpai."

"Takashi."

She quickly lifted her eyes to meet the heat of his stare. She swallowed thickly. "But…"

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would like it if you would call me by my given name. Though only if you want too."

She opened her mouth several times though she couldn't think of what to say. Hearing Tamaki racing past the door, though, spared her. "I think we better join the others." He nodded and she, reluctantly, removed herself from his lap. When they were both standing she reached forward and quickly hugged him. "Thank you." Then she turned and quickly left the room.

Takashi looked down at the book resting on the floor where they had been sitting. He smiled as he reached down to pick it up, thinking of the bright blush on her face and the way she nervously licked her lips. She really was cute.

~Home~

Haruhi sighed. "Thank goodness today's over." It had been a while since the Host Club's last vacation and she only just began to be able to act normally around Takashi again. A small blush touched her cheeks as she said his name in her mind. She sighed again. Well, almost normal. But she couldn't help calling him by his given name within her own mind, though she wouldn't dare to say it aloud. Too many problems would go along with that.

She gathered up her things and made her way to the front gate. Lost in thoughts of what to buy at the market, she was interrupted by his deep voice. "Haruhi?"

She turned to smile up at Takashi. "M-Mori-senpai? Is there something the matter?"

He ignored the flutter in his heart at her smile and gestured to the car. "Would you like a ride?"

Fighting back a blush, she shook her head. "No thank you. I don't mind walking."

"But I'm going to get a cake for Mitsukuni."

She blinked. Hunny-senpai hadn't been in school today so it made sense that Takashi would want to bring him a cake (although he probably had _plenty_ at home) but why would he… "Oh! You want to go to the bakery by my house?"

"Aa. It is one of his favorites." He gestured once more to the waiting car. When he saw her wavering he pressed on. "I'm going that way anyways."

She swallowed down her nervousness and smiled in acceptance. "Well, since you're going that way anyways…" He held the door open for her and she climbed in, sliding across the leather seats. "I actually need to stop at the market though."

"It's fine." With a signal to the driver they were off.

At first, Haruhi was unnerved by the silence, as aware as she was of Takashi sitting next to her, but his calm presence soon soothed her and she began to relax. She missed this, just being able to sit with him and enjoy the quiet. She sighed in pleasure and sank a little lower in the buttery leather seats. The 'rich bastards' that rang through her mind was rather halfhearted, at best.

Takashi looked over at her when he heard her sigh and saw the soft smile playing around her mouth and he couldn't fight the one at his. She really was cute, no matter what she thought and he was glad that she was able to relax with him again. These past few weeks had been hard with her being so skittish any time he was near.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the market and, although she protested, after sending away his driver Takashi accompanied her to carry the groceries. He liked it, he told her. It was comforting and homey. She laughed and they continued through the aisles. When the basket hanging off his arm was full, they made their way towards the cashier.

But when Haruhi pulled out her wallet a gentle hand stopped her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Please." He smiled slightly and produced his own wallet.

"Oh, no, Mori-senpai. I-I can't ask you to-."

"It is my pleasure, as a thank you for the wonderful afternoon." He paid quickly while Haruhi tried to control her blush.

"Takashi." His name escaped from her lips as a whisper while a smile overcame her blush. "Thank you."

With the bags in their hands they quickly exited the store and made their way into the bakery. There she waited while Takashi picked out a single strawberry cake for Hunny-senpai. While they waited for the confection to be packaged she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Only one?"

With a straight face he answered. "I wouldn't want to spoil his appetite." She laughed and he felt a pull at his heart, her laughter ringing in his ears. He swallowed and took the bag from the man behind the counter with a polite "Thank you." Holding the door open for her, he allowed her to precede him through the door.

A light drizzle began as they left the store and only became worse as they quickly went towards her home. By the time they reached the apartment, both of them were rather soaked. Haruhi opened the door and, taking the bags from him, went into the kitchen to put the groceries away. When she noticed that he lingered in the door way she blinked. "Come in. I owe you a cup of tea at the very least. And you can get out of that wet jacket while I grab you a towel." A slight blush tinged his cheeks but he entered her home any ways.

When she was done in the kitchen, she held out her hand for his jacket then left the room. She changed quickly out of her wet things, eager to get out of the clinging uniform and into something warm and dry. Why it was into one of her more feminine outfits she simply refused to think on.

After hanging the wet clothes in the tiny bathroom she rummaged through her father's clothes to find something for Takashi. She sighed when she held up her dad's largest shirt. "I just don't know if it'll be big enough."

With the shirt over her arm she returned to the living room only to find it empty and Takashi in the kitchen finishing the tea. "Oh, thank you." She smiled at the soft grunt she received in reply then she held out the shirt to him. "It's the largest that my dad owns so I hope it'll fit."

He held up his hands in protest and she scowled at him. "You are not fine. You'll catch a cold if you don't get that wet shirt off soon. You need to put on something dry." She saw him wavering and went in for the kill. "What would Hunny-senpai do if you got sick?" Surprisingly, that didn't get him to cave like she thought it would. So she took a deep breath and met his eyes. "Please."

He gave in. All she did was _ask_ and he gave in. Haruhi was left reeling while he took the shirt out of her hands and went to the bathroom to change. She blushed when the thought that he did it for her crossed her mind. "Oh stop being so stupid! Honestly." She scolded herself as she moved the tea things to the living room.

"You are being ridiculous, Haruhi. He is your friend, nothing more. So there is no reason for you to be so flustered." She nodded firmly; satisfied that she was back in control of herself. That is, until he returned from the bathroom.

The shirt that was always so baggy on her father fit tightly across Takashi's chest. Her mouth hung open for a second before she got a hold of herself and closed it with a snap. She gestured him to a seat around the table and poured the tea all without meeting his eye. 'This is ridiculous! Breathe, Haruhi, breathe.' When she regained control she sent him a little smile.

Meanwhile, Takashi was ecstatic. He had seen her pause, seen the emotions ripple through her eyes. She was not as unaffected as he had feared… Well, at least she was aware of him. He accepted the tea cup from her gratefully, his throat was rather dry for some reason, and answered her smile with one of his own.

Quiet reigned while they drank their tea, their heads too full of emotions and each other to have any room for conversation. It wasn't until he noticed her glance out the window at the ever increasing downpour for the fifth time that he spoke up.

"Why don't you like thunder?"

She nearly dropped her tea in surprise. With a trembling hand, she placed the cup back on the table and hesitated for only a moment before replying. "I guess I've always been scared of it. When I was little, my… my mother would pull me up into her lap and the storm would never seem so bad, you know. It would bother me but not terrify me. When she," she swallowed the lump that was rapidly forming in her throat and blinked her eyes quickly to keep back the tears. "When she died, it was storming out. My father was at the hospital and I was all alone with the world crashing down on me."

She took a fortifying sip of tea before continuing. "When everything returned to normal, it was up to me to run the house. And since my dad had to work all the time to support us, I didn't want to bother him with something as silly as being afraid of a storm. So I dealt with it myself." Haruhi squared her shoulders and met his eyes defiantly. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Takashi searched her eyes, seeing the vulnerability that she tried to hide behind her strength and determination. "I know you are strong but there is nothing wrong with asking for help from a friend."

She ducked her head. "I know. It's just that I'm so used to handling things on my own. It's easier that way."

"Easier doesn't mean better."

Haruhi looked at the man across the table from her. She had found herself forced into this group of strange (very strange) young men and although she had resented them at first (still does sometimes), overall, they became her strongest supporters and closest friends. She really was lucky to know them… most of the time at least. She smiled up at him. "You're right. But it's difficult to show that kind of weakness when I've had to be strong for so long. Unless I'm forced to it's almost impossible."

He nodded. When others counted on you to be strong, you learned to deal with your weaknesses on your own. "I know."

"I figured you would."

Her voice was strangely soft and he couldn't help but cover her hand where it rested on the table with his own. A wave of communication passed between the two in silence. Each acknowledged that they would be there for the other.

~Animal Shelter~

Takashi watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed different lately, more at ease and relaxed. She smiled more. She leaned forward and poured some tea for her guests and he saw the girl take the cup with a friendly nod. She seemed to attract the more down to earth girls, girls who were looking for good conversation (though they could still get starry eyed every now and then). The girls across from him squealed and he fought not to wince. He envied Haruhi sometimes.

Haruhi glanced over at Takashi's table when his guests let out a particularly high pitched squeal. 'Poor Takashi,' she thought with a small smile. The girls around her giggled at the scene happening at the other table then talk turned to school and current projects. Haruhi was surprised to learn that one of the girls volunteered at an animal shelter. "Are they still looking for help?" The girl nodded and then regaled them all with tales of the cute antics of the puppies and kittens.

At the end of the day, Haruhi held an address in her hand, fully attending to visit as soon as possible. Already making plans in her head, she walked right past Tamaki and the twins without so much as a glance which had one moping in a corner and the others looking overly curious. They followed her out but when they learned she intended to go to a pound they, surprisingly, didn't demand to accompany her. As she thought about it though, she realized they most likely wanted to keep their outfits pet hair free.

She came to an abrupt halt when a hyper senior came bouncing up to her. "Are you gonna see the puppies, Haruhi?" Hunny-senpai was at his cutest, smiling brightly up at her.

Although she knew that he was older than her, she still couldn't help that rush of motherly feelings as she looked down into his face. "Yup. Would you like to come?"

"Oh, no." He shook his head quickly, surprising her. "But Takashi _loves_ animals." He grinned slyly up at his large friend who, though his expression remained neutral, blushed. "Don't you, Takashi?"

"Ah."

Haruhi blushed slightly as well. "You're welcome to come with me, Mori-senpai." She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when he nodded. "Shall we?" Takashi waved her forward and followed her through the door, Hunny running interference for them against the others.

The walk to the shelter was made in silence, not uncomfortable silence, just silence. They walked together, enjoying the warmer weather and the companionship, not counting the little skirmish when Takashi took her near to bursting book bag. He had raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "I like to read." She said simply and he smiled. Slinging it over his shoulder like it was empty they continued on their way.

Together they went into the building and he waited patiently while Haruhi signed up for one Saturday a month then, to her delight, they were allowed in the back to meet the animals. She knelt in the midst of squirming puppies, reaching out to pet as many as possible; so cute but they had more energy than she could keep up with. After they all receive their fair share of pets and calmed down a little, she looked around for Takashi and had to fight back a giggle when she found him.

He was sitting on a chair with at least ten kittens draped over him; including one perched on his head. His large hands could easily hold two of the little fluff balls at once but he was so gentle with them as he carefully stroked their soft fur. It warmed Haruhi's heart and she watched him as she absently petted the dog resting against her.

When he caught her gaze he gave her a small smile, though his eyes asked a question. She nodded that she was ready to go and he slowly started to dislodge the kittens from their perches. When he stood she really did laugh. The kitten on top of his head didn't want to give up her perch. Takashi took the tiny black kitten in his large hand and scratched behind her ear. She purred in pleasure.

Haruhi watched him, took in his smile and the happiness in his eyes and knew. "You want to keep her, don't you?"

He nodded and brought the little kitten to his chest. She reached out and ran a finger down the kitten's back. It arched into the caress and purred louder. Haruhi laughed, "She's certainly a friendly little thing, isn't she?" Unconsciously, she leaned into him. "Well, I don't see why they wouldn't let you keep her. Let's ask."

They let themselves through the half door and began to walk away when they heard a piteous mewing. Haruhi looked down into the big eyes of a little white kitten who was trying to climb the door.

"Oh." They both looked at the worker standing beside them. "I see. These two came in together. They're brother and sister, you know."

Haruhi bit her lip, she couldn't separate a family. She reached down and plucked him up. He immediately began to meow and crawled up her arm to rest on her shoulder. She laughed and met Takashi's smiling gaze. "They _are_ different." As she watched, the kitten in Takashi hands lazily stretched while the one on her shoulder sat up straight.

"Yin and Yang." His voice rumbled by her ear causing a shiver to run down her back.

She tried to hide it by smiling brightly up at him. "Yes. But can you take two home?" The kitten on her shoulder chose that moment to rub his face against her cheek before draping himself over her shoulder. Haruhi melted.

Takashi watched her closely. "You could take him home."

She blinked, "But – but I can't… They should be together."

"We can bring them to Host Club."

She thought. 'The kittens would have good homes and still be able to see each other for a good amount of the time. Tamaki would probably make them mascots of the host club. Hunny-senpai would absolutely adore them. Kyoya would no doubt come up with some money-making scheme and be happy to have them.' She smiled wickedly. 'The twins would have to learn to deal with pet hair on their designer clothes.'

She reached up and took the kitten in her hands. He purred and curled up for a nap. Looking at Takashi she couldn't hide her happiness. "Let's do it."

It didn't take long to do the paper work and soon, with the addition of two squirming bundles and two bags of food, they were leaving the shelter. Haruhi was happy. Unconsciously, she leaned into Takashi as they walked. He looked down in surprise but slowly relaxed and, with a slight nervous feeling, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Color touched her cheeks but she didn't move away. She didn't even protest when he offered to drive her home.

When they arrived at her apartment he, of course, walked her up carrying their various purchases for the kitten to her door. She put the kitten down and closed the door so he couldn't run out then she turned to look up at Takashi. "Today was nice, I had fun." She wavered then stretched up and laid a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, Takashi." Before he could form a response, she spun and went into the apartment.

He had frozen when her lips made contact and it took him a moment to realize that he was alone in front of her door. With an unsteady hand, he touched the spot where her lips had touched. Then a smile, wider than ever, crossed his face and he returned to his car, his step light and happy.

~Host Club~

The kittens were a huge hit with the guests, Hunny-senpai, and Tamaki. And Haruhi swore that Kyoya was already in the process of printing a series a pictures of the cats with each host including, to their disgust, the twins (although Haruhi had a sneaking suspicion even they had a soft spot for them).

They had decided to name Takashi's black female, Yin and Haruhi's white male, Yang. She knew it was corny but she couldn't resist and the balance appealed to Takashi. The cats being allowed onto school property made Haruhi happy (if you ignored the influx of squealing girls) and she got to play with both kittens at Host Club. On Kyoya's orders!

Takashi was happy about their presence for another reason. To capitalize on the kitten situation, Kyoya had Haruhi and him hosting together, the cuteness of the kittens acting as a foil to his serious nature just as Mitsukuni usually did. This meant that he got to spend a few uninterrupted hours (sort of) with Haruhi. Most couldn't read him but Mitsukuni could and Haruhi was beginning to be able to, so they knew. They knew he was happy.

The guests were simply thrilled with the moe of it all. They gathered around the couple on the couch and dangled toys to see the cats run and play or tried to tempt one or the other onto their laps for a nap, all the while enjoying watching the two hosts interacting. With the two of the most reserved hosts in their midst, though, they didn't get much satisfaction, just a few brushes of hands and some small, shared smiles. Still, it was more of a reaction then normal so they were happy.

Cleaning up at the end of the day became slightly more complicated, though Haruhi didn't really mind because Takashi had volunteered to stay behind and help. "After all," he stated when she gave a token protest, "she is my cat."

It was after several days of this routine that Haruhi became aware of something. After Host Club all the other members disappeared. Not that they ever stayed long when there was work to do, but to not stay at all…

So she watched and waited for whatever it was to happen. What she saw was an evil looking cherub scare the other members out the door with one well-placed look (not including Kyoya who followed them out on his own). She blinked in surprise then turned to Takashi. "Did you know he was doing that?" She looked surprised when a bright blush kissed his cheeks. "You did, didn't you?" He nodded. "But… why?"

"It gave me time alone with you."

She froze, the stark honesty of his words striking her deeply. She paused and sifted through the emotions his simple statement caused in her. Then she smiled, a purely feminine smile that had never crossed her lips before, it was confident and seductive and Takashi felt his heart jump at the sight of it.

She turned to continue cleaning but her words still reached him. "A very good idea, Takashi."

Surprise quickly melted into pleasure as he looked at her. "Aa." His quiet reply made her turn her head to him, just in time to receive a gentle kiss to her lips. "A very good idea." He wrapped his arms around her when she turned fully to him and lifted her up for a more thorough kiss.

She sighed in happiness.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: There you go everyone. Hope you like it. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
